Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some situations, it is desirable for patients to be able to administer medicaments and medicament by themselves, e.g., without the need for trained medical staff to administer the medicaments. There are a number of different existing delivery devices with varying degrees of automatic functions. There are however a number of considerations to take into account for medicament delivery devices that are to be used by non-trained persons in view of safety (e.g., for the user and others that may come in contact with the device) as well as in view of handling and operation.
In an example, for safety reasons many devices have been arranged with a cover or other protection means that is manually or automatically activated in order to, for example, protect persons from an injection delivery member i.e. injection needle, both before and after use of the medicament delivery device.
For some types of medicament enclosures and treatment schemes there is a need to deliver a precise dose, which may be less than the total amount in the enclosure. Further, in some circumstances, it is also desirable to perform a priming procedure of the device and/or delivery member i.e. injection needle before dispensing the medicament. Many devices are provided with enclosures such as cartridges, ampoules or syringes containing medicament in liquid form. When filling these containers with liquid, a small amount of air is often entrapped in the container and this air should be removed before delivery. Some devices are of multi-chamber type where one component is powder and the other is liquid or two liquids or more liquids and powder chambers.